


Il vostro sussurro, la mia volontà

by blackjessamine



Category: The Nevernight Chronicles - Jay Kristoff
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Fights, Love, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Sex, Slavery, Strangers to Lovers, almost love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: I tre occhi di Aa benedicono i Grandi Giochi di Godsgrave.Sotto la Veraluce, niente può essere nascosto: la brama di vendetta, non la passione, non il dolore.Leona è una dominatii: il suo scopo è la vittoria, solo la vittoria.Leona è una donna più forte di quanto il suo sorriso elegante faccia credere.Leona va in pezzi, ma continua a sorridere.[La storia partecipa all'"Headcanon Challenge" indetta da HarrietStrimell sul forum di EFP, e alla challenge "Portatrici di fandom nascosti" indetta da MarikaCiarrocchi/AngelCruelty sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: furian/Leona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Il vostro sussurro, la mia volontà

  


_**Il vostro sussurro, la mia volontà**_  
  
  


  
Leona è una statua di pietra.  
Sotto la luce riarsa dei tre occhi di Aa1, Leona è soltanto una maschera vuota. Sa che non sono soltanto gli occhi del dio della luce a fissarla: gli sguardi dei _dominatii 2_ seduti sugli spalti accanto a lei sono un continuo rimbalzare dall’arena sotto i loro piedi a lei. A lei e a suo padre, che dietro il suo sguardo tronfio e strafottente non riesce a celare l’ombra della preoccupazione. In un altro momento, Leona avrebbe fatto un banchetto con preoccupazione di quell’uomo; tutte le lacrime, tutto il sudore, ogni prete d’oro3: ogni sacrificio di Leona è stato speso per portarla qui, oggi, a sedere fra i _sanguila 4_ più influenti. A osservare con il fuoco della vendetta a bruciarle le vene i suoi campioni guadagnarsi sangue e gloria sulle sabbie del _magni 5_. A osservarli farsi strada in quel campo di morte, disegnando il suo trionfo con la punta delle loro spade affilate.  
È solo un gioco.  
Uno spettacolo.  
Il pubblico sotto di lei ha sete di sangue, e Leona ha addestrato duramente i suoi Falconi affinché i loro artigli sappiano graffiare in profondità.  
Il pubblico al suo fianco vuole un tipo di spettacolo diverso: vuole vedere la forza mutare, le alleanze sfaldarsi, ma soprattutto vuole vederla fatta a pezzi. Sa di essere l’ennesimo giocattolo, per loro: una bambina, una cagna a cui suo padre ha allungato la catena abbastanza per poterla vedere schiumare e sgroppare nel tentativo di ribellarsi e mordere la mano di chi l’ha cresciuta, di chi l’ha resa ciò che è.  
E tutti i _dominatii_ su quegli spalti sembrano più interessati alla lotta che si svolge fra padre e figlia, che fra i loro campioni in lucente armatura.  
Si concede solo l’ombra di un sorriso, Leona, perché sa, _lo sa_ , che suo padre ha smesso da tempo di ridere per davvero. Ha smesso di farlo quando il Corvo6 di Leona ha guardato la testa della sua Serica7 precipitare tra i meccanismi dell’arena, scaldando l’eccitazione delle folle e lanciando Leona dritta in pasto a quella vittoria che è vicina, tanto vicina.  
Ma quel sorriso è solo un ornamento freddo, proprio come è freddo il contegno di cui si è ammantata assieme alle sete pregiate e alle catenelle dorate che ha intrecciato ai suoi capelli come alloro sul capo di un _gladiatii_ vittorioso.  
 _È un sorriso morto._  
Perché la vittoria non ha mai avuto un sapore tanto acre.  
  
Osserva l’arena ai suoi piedi, Leona, e i suoi occhi bistrati di nero possono soltanto indugiare un secondo di troppo sull’uomo che, sulla prua di quella piccola nave giocattolo, ha appena spedito due Leoni di Leonides in pasto ai drachitempesta8.  
Furian, l’imbattuto.  
Il campione del suo collegio.  
 _Il suo amante._  
Il combattimento di Furian è una danza ipnotica: l’uomo si muove veloce, quasi i suoi passi fossero solo un gioco. Quasi la volesse nascondere, la sua forza dirompente. Non sembra riflettere: mentre i suoi capelli scuri ondeggiano nel vento, i muscoli guizzano in ogni direzione, lanciando affondi precisi e letali come il suo sguardo. Al suo fianco, la ragazza che tutti chiamano _il Corvo_ danza a un ritmo diverso. Più serrato, più brutale, fatto di gesti che arrivano all’ultimo istante e non lasciano scampo.  
 _Mai un affondo._  
Vederli combattere vicini, schiena contro schiena, pelle candida appena visibile sotto l’armatura nera che li ricopre, è come assistere a qualcosa di proibito. Qualcosa che resta in sospeso, qualcosa di intimo, qualcosa che fa sentire il resto del mondo escluso.  
Serra le labbra, Leona: sa bene che non ha alcun diritto di provare quella sensazione strisciante – _gelosia_.  
Eppure, non può fare a meno di notare quanto Furian e il Corvo si somiglino9, quanto i loro corpi temprati dalle battaglie nell’arena abbiano in comune.  
Lei, di fronte a loro, è solo una bambina inerme. Una bambina inerme, che ha potuto disporre delle loro vite come meglio ha desiderato, e continua a farlo, anche standosene immobile sugli spalti di un’arena in fibrillazione.  
  
Il Corvo ha afferrato una cima, usandola come perno per balzare a terra, presto imitata da Furian.  
Mentre l’uomo si rialza e si getta subito in un duello serrato con un _gladiatii_ dalla fascia rossa sul braccio, Leona non riesce a impedire alla sua mente di vagare altrove, in un altro tempo, quando il suo collegio era soltanto il capriccio di una bambina sposata con un uomo troppo ricco e troppo arrendevole. Un uomo troppo assente, che aveva cercato di riempire la vita della moglie concedendole ogni capriccio, senza mai capire davvero che il contrasto con suo padre era molto più che il semplice screzio cucito sugli strascichi dell’adolescenza.  
Leona voleva avere l’ultima parola in ogni acquisto per arricchire la sua stalla di _gladiatii_ , ma Furian era stato un colpo di testa di Arkades10. Il vecchio guerriero aveva acquistato l’uomo durante un viaggio lungo la costa, ed aveva chinato il capo, gli occhi che brillavano di una sicurezza a stento repressa, quando Leona l’aveva rimproverato per quell’insubordinazione.  
“Non posso permettere che il mio _executus_ prenda decisioni al posto mio. Non ci sarà un secondo episodio del genere. E farai in modo che ne valga la pena”.  
S’era obbligata ad affilare la voce in un suono orgoglioso, nel suono di chi è abituato a comandare. La soddisfazione nel vedere la Furia Rossa chinare il capo e mormorare, pianissimo: “ _il vostro sussurro, la mia volontà,_ dominatii _”,_ era stata immensa. Una sensazione di potere che le scorreva nelle vene con la stessa naturalezza con cui vi scorreva il suo risentimento e la voglia di rivalsa.  
Il suo sussurro era davvero diventato volontà, con Arkades: non c’erano più stati colpi di testa.  
Quanto a Furian… Leona non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti al vecchio Akades, ma le era bastato un solo sguardo per capire che quell’acquisto avrebbe potuto cambiare le sorti del collegio.  
Del collegio, e non solo.  


*

  
La prima volta che era inciampata negli occhi dell’uomo – tenebre senza fondo, abissi sconcertanti – Leona s’era sentita vacillare. Era stato solo un istante: un agganciarsi di nero famelico nell’azzurro screziato d’oro dei suoi occhi di giovane nobile, e poi Furian aveva ricordato il suo posto di schiavo, chinando il capo e atteggiando il corpo possente in un atteggiamento di devota sottomissione. Era stato allora che Leona aveva sentito un brivido scenderle lungo la spina dorsale, per andare a raccogliersi nella tensione che le scaldava il ventre.  
Conosceva quella sensazione: era cresciuta accanto al _venatus 11_, sbirciando con gli occhioni spalancati gli schiavi di suo padre allenarsi coperti solo da un sottile strato di stoffa che serviva più a preservare la modestia dei padroni, che quella dei _gladiatii_. Era cresciuta declinando il desiderio su muscolature possenti e corpi madidi di sudore: conosceva la tensione di un corpo in battaglia, i grugniti animaleschi di chi brandiva la spada come fosse un prolungamento dei propri arti, la sublime perfezione della carne che era capace di raggiungere una prestanza fisica inaudita al solo scopo di offrire uno spettacolo migliore in battaglia.  
Leona conosceva quel desiderio, e lo aveva sempre trattato con condiscendenza: era nata con occhi grandi e attenti al mondo, sarebbe stato un peccato non guardare. Ma guardare – e lasciare che una mano disegnasse fantasie peccaminose, nei lunghi cambi12 in cui suo marito era in viaggio – era molto diverso dal ritrovarsi a boccheggiare come una fanciulla che non sapesse niente del mondo davanti a uno schiavo acquistato di fresco.  
S’era imposta di non indugiare più sui lineamenti finemente cesellati13 di quel volto d’alabastro, di non baloccarsi con i bagliori che i soli accendevano sulla sua chioma lucida e nera come il Verobuio14, di non mordersi le labbra accarezzando con lo sguardo le traiettorie lascive che il sudore disegnava su quel corpo statuario, un muscolo dopo l’altro, per poi sparire nella striscia di stoffa impolverata legata attorno a quei fianchi snelli.  
Se l’era imposto, ma ogni giorno aveva trovato una scusa diversa per assistere agli allenamenti dei suoi schiavi, gli occhi fissi sul nuovo venuto. S’era detta che lo faceva perché Arkades aveva ragione, e Furian davvero era la promessa che serviva al collegio Remus per risollevare le proprie fortune.  
La verità, però, stava tutta in quel brivido che la accendeva come i soli nel cielo, quel brivido che la scuoteva ogni volta che gli occhi di Furian trovavano i suoi. E, a onor del vero, ciò accadeva molto più spesso di quanto sarebbe stato rispettoso.  
Oh, Furian era uno schiavo devoto: si allenava e combatteva con costanza e determinazione, ubbidiva agli ordini di Arkades e a quelli della _Magistra_ senza mai dare segno di insofferenza o tracotanza, e non aveva mai, mai dato segno di voler trascendere il suo ruolo di schiavo. Eppure, ogni volta che Leona si recava sui campi d’allenamento per controllare lo stato dei suoi Falconi, gli occhi di lui indugiavano un secondo di troppo in quelli della sua _Dominatii_ : era un istante, un solo scontro di ombre e cielo, e poi Furian ritrovava il suo ruolo, in ginocchio nella sabbia e con la fronte che sfiorava la terra in segno di rispetto.  
Però, quello sguardo rimaneva, ed era sufficiente a convincere Leona a sostare nell’ombra accanto ai campi d’allenamento ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
Nei mesi che precedettero la Sfrondatura15, Leona non gli rivolse mai la parola: si limitò a fissarlo, e a gioire soddisfatta ogni volta che lo sguardo di lui restava alto un istante più a lungo prima di tornare a rivolgersi alla sabbia ai suoi piedi. Se gli avesse parlato, sapeva che sarebbero entrambi stati perduti: non le sarebbe bastata tutta la forza di volontà del mondo per mantenere la giusta distanza fra uno schiavo e la sua padrona.  
  
Fu soltanto dopo un cambio estenuante, un cambio in cui Furian aveva dimostrato davanti a tutti il suo talento letale, sopravvivendo ai terribili scontri e spedendo al focolare16 un numero quasi incalcolabile di anime, che Leona decise di tracciare una linea retta fra sé e quell’uomo che combatteva come un demone e pregava come un santo.  
Lasciò a Furian il tempo di lavarsi con i suoi nuovi compagni, di pronunciare il giuramento che lo avrebbe consacrato come _gladiatii_ , e di scaldarsi abbondantemente la gola con l’aureovino: non poteva mantenersi razionale, il suo nuovo campione, non quella sera.  
Lo fermò sulla soglia della cucina, mentre i suoi compagni si ritiravano nelle proprie celle per il riposo dell’illuminotte.  
“Non così in fretta, Furian”.  
Era stato poco più che un sussurro, ma era bastato a inchiodare l’uomo al suo posto.  
I suoi occhi, pozzi d’oscurità tanto profondi che Leona aveva il terrore di annegarvi, brillavano più che mai, mentre l’uomo restava immobile, le braccia tese lungo i fianchi, i muscoli gonfi di una tensione che nemmeno provava a nascondere.  
Leona, incurante degli avanzi che imbrattavano il tavolaccio di legno, incurante del lino finissimo e troppo costoso che l’avvolgeva, sedette con un gesto lento e deliberato fra briciole di pane e bicchieri semivuoti, senza mai staccare gli occhi da Furian.  
“Avvicinati”.  
Se qualche forma di esitazione aveva fatto la sua comparsa nella mente dell’uomo, il combattente non lo diede a vedere. Si avvicinò piano, la pelle chiarissima che rifletteva la luce che filtrava dalle tende e lo sguardo affamato di un lupo.  
Quando la distanza fra loro si fu ridotta abbastanza perché bastasse una mano protesa a trovarsi e sfiorarsi, Leona portò una mano al fermaglio di _necrosso 17_ che le teneva i capelli fermi sulla nuca, e li sciolse con un movimento lento. Una cascata d’oro screziato di rame scese ad avvolgerle le spalle e i fianchi.  
“Accarezzali”.  
Imperiosa, decisa.  
Divertita.  
Quell’uomo avrebbe potuto ucciderla con un manrovescio, ma Leona lo comandava con un soffio di voce.  
“ _Dominatii_ , io…”  
Esitava, Furian: a Leona pareva di vederlo, il desiderio che dietro i suoi occhi neri come il _verobuio_ combatteva con il timore, con la paura che quella fosse una trappola, una messa alla prova, una sentenza di morte.  
“Sì, Furian, sono la tua _dominatii_. E ti sto dando un ordine. Accarezzami. Accarezzami come un uomo accarezzerebbe una donna. Toccami come se non fossi il mio schiavo”.  
Un lampo.  
Un lampo di acciaio in quegli occhi di tenebra, e una frase sibilata come fosse il ringhio di una bestia.  
“Il vostro sussurro, la mia volontà”.  
E fu solo uno scontro di volontà. Di mani bramose e di gemiti gutturali. Di sudore e vesti sgualcite. Il rumore umido carne contro carne, di un piacere tutto animale, che non ha niente a che vedere con le ballate d’amore cantate in tutti i teatri liisyani.  
Non poteva esserci amore, fra uno schiavo e la sua padrona.  
Ma Leona continuò a trovare scuse per trattenere Furian lontano dai suoi compagni. Per farsi sbattere contro la parete di un corridoio semibuio, per smettere i panni di ricca dama della nobiltà e inginocchiarsi davanti a lui come una _deliziante 18_ capace di accontentarsi di pochi mendicanti.  


*

  
C’è qualcosa che non va nel modo di combattere di Corvo: Leona avrà anche le mani bianche e delicate di chi non ha mai dovuto sollevare qualcosa di più pesante di un ornamento per capelli, ma ha passato abbastanza tempo a guardare i suoi campioni allenarsi per sapere che quell’affannarsi a sgomitare e a colpire con il piatto della lama non sono il riflesso incondizionato del modo di combattere di quella ragazza.  
L’oceano artificiale, costruito per il diletto dei cittadini di Godsgrave, ha da tempo smesso di riflettere l’azzurro bruciante del cielo, sporco com’è del sangue di tanti campioni: quell’ondeggiare di porpora è punteggiato talvolta dallo sprazzo bianco e letale di una pinna di un _dracotempesta_ mai sazio.  
Non sono molti i _gladiatii_ rimasti in piedi sull’isolotto al centro dell’arena.  
Tutto attorno, è un inferno di navi in fiamme: l’odore di fumo e pece e di carne bruciata raggiunge il pubblico ubriaco di violenza, che continua a gridare, e gridare, e a volere di più.  
Le dita di Leona sono un intreccio serratissimo, i palmi solcati da mezzelune di sangue dove le sue unghie si sono conficcate in profondità nella carne: sono pochi, i _gladitii_ ancora in piedi, ma Corvo e Furian, schiena contro schiena, continuano a danzare la loro danza di morte.  
Il volto di Leonides, il volto di suo padre, è ormai una maschera di sale.  
I suoi leoni sono ormai ridotti a una cucciolata di gattini sparuti.  
 _Così vicina._  
Leona è così vicina a indossare la sua vendetta assieme all’alloro del vincitore che, che per un solo istante, si concede il lusso smodato di gettare vino sulla piccola scintilla di speranza che le gonfia il petto.  
Furian e il Corvo sono demoni in forma umana, tanto armoniosi nella loro danza di morte da parere una cosa sola: per uno strano gioco di prospettive, le loro ombre sembrano corteggiarsi, sfiorarsi e fondersi in qualcosa di scuro abbastanza per due19.  


*

  
Dopo la vittoria di Furian al _Venatus_ , le cose per loro diventarono più semplici.  
Furian non era soltanto un _gladiatii_ : era l’Imbattuto, il campione del collegio. Il torque d’argento adagiato nell’incavo della sua gola lo designava superiore ai suoi pari, e nessuno avrebbe avuto da ridire davanti a una cella privata, lontana dal corridoio maleodorante in cui dormivano i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelle.  
Leona imparò presto a riconoscere il suono pesante degli stivali delle guardie sui corridoi di pietra, e imparò a scivolare silenziosa fra le ombre dei suoi sotterranei.  
Essere una fuorilegge nella sua stessa casa l’accendeva ogni notte di un brivido d’eccitazione, mentre con un movimento preciso faceva scattare la serratura della cella di Furian quando il piacere già si addensava fra i suoi muscoli contratti.  
Inginocchiata sul pagliericcio caldo dei loro amplessi, qualche volta Leona rimpiangeva quella sensazione che l’avvolgeva quando erano costretti a rubare un istante di piacere in piedi, addossati a un muro, o nascosti nel capanno di Verme. Quella sensazione di sporcizia e trasgressione che la faceva sentire _viva_ come poche altre cose al mondo.  
Ma anche una cella nascosta da occhi indiscreti aveva i suoi vantaggi: potevano prendersi più tempo, su quel pagliericcio stretto fra spesse mura umide, e potevano concedersi di scambiarsi parole infuocate.  
Furian aveva col tempo imparato a lasciarsi andare completamente: non c’erano più gesti trattenuti nei suoi approcci, non c’era più il timore di farle male, o di superare quella linea che li avrebbe sempre divisi. Quella linea, Leona l’aveva cancellata nel momento in cui si era trovata a implorare perché lui la scopasse come avrebbe fatto una bestia con un’altra bestia.  
Quando Leona lasciava quella cella che odorava di sudore e sesso, quando tornava alle sue lenzuola di seta e alla solitudine della sua stanza portando ancora su di sé l’odore di Furian, chiudere gli occhi era sufficiente perché riuscisse ancora a sentire le mani di lui in ogni anfratto del suo corpo. Per sentirlo dietro di lei, a spingere e a grugnire, una mano ad artigliarle il seno e l’altra serrata attorno alla sua gola.  
Avrebbe potuto ucciderla.  
Furian non aveva bisogno di lame per spremere via la vita dal suo corpo esile: lo sapeva Leona, quando sentiva i muscoli di lui gonfiarsi sotto il suo tocco, e lo sapeva Furian, quando baciava i lividi ormai sbiaditi disegnati nei cambi passati. Ed era quella consapevolezza – la consapevolezza che lui era abbastanza forte da ucciderla, ma che non l’avrebbe mai fatto, perché era solo uno schiavo e lei era la sua _dominatii_ – a spingerla cambio dopo cambio a soffocare un grido di piacere sulla paglia umida e maleodorante.  


*

  
Il sangue ha un sapore inconfondibile.  
Metallico, salato, capace di incollarsi alla gola e riempire anche le narici.  
Leona deglutisce, costringendo i suoi bei denti dritti e bianchissimi a smetterla di tormentarsi il labbro.  
La sua _Magistra_ le offre un telo di lino per tamponare la piccola ferita che le gonfia il labbro inferiore, ma lei non se ne accorge nemmeno.  
I suoi occhi, i suoi occhi sgranati sotto i tre benevoli occhi di Aa, sono tutti per l’uomo steso a terra al centro dell’arena. Furian è caduto all’indietro con grazia, mentre la montagna di guerriero sopra di lui incalza con la stessa furia di un ciclope. Con un gesto disperato, la mano di Furian si tende, tastando il terreno insanguinato attorno a lui. Si tende, e si stringe attorno all’elsa del pugnale che il Corvo ha lasciato cadere pochi istanti prima.  
Quel pugnale che non fa parte della costosa armatura che Leona ha donato a quella ragazzina che ora continua a combattere, imperterrita.  
Quel pugnale con cui il Corvo ha ucciso quei traditori dei suoi fratelli e delle sue sorelle.  
Quel pugnale che il Corvo non ha mai usato per infliggere alcun affondo, durante il _Magni_.  
Si tende, il braccio di Furian, il muscolo gonfio di odio e terrore, prima di affondare nel petto del combattente che lo tiene inchiodato a terra.  
  
*  
  
Si morse le labbra fino a farle sanguinare, Leona, pur di soffocare quel gemito di piacere.  
Non c’era spazio per l’intimità sulla nave che li avrebbe portati a Godsgrave20, e lei sapeva che Furian aveva ragione: incontrarsi durante quel viaggio era pura follia. Chiunque avrebbe potuto sentirli, vederli, accusarli davanti all’intero collegio di aver intrapreso una relazione contraria a ogni moralità.  
Eppure, a Leona non era importato: aveva bisogno di sentire ancora le mani di Furian sul proprio corpo, di sentirlo fremere dentro di lei, di vedere i suoi occhi perdere ogni coscienza sul mondo durante gli istanti della sua piccola morte.  
Furian s’era fatto più cauto, più freddo, nelle ultime settimane: da quando aveva rischiato di morire a causa del veleno della Serica, ogni sua energia era stata impiegata nel tentativo di tornare in forma per il Grandi Giochi di Godsgrave. E poi c’era stata la rivolta dei suoi fratelli: quel tentativo di fuga21, il tradimento del legame fra Galdiatii, il tradimento ai danni della stessa Leona. Era stata con furia cieca che lui aveva domandato di poter impugnare l’acciaio per punire i suoi stessi fratelli, ma Leona aveva dovuto impedirlo. Doveva essere il Corvo a farlo.  
Furian, però, non era stato più lo stesso: taciturno, cupo, sempre più sprofondato nelle ombre scure dei suoi occhi, aveva trascorso i cambi che lo separavano dal Venatus Magni inginocchiato davanti al suo altare di Aa.  
“Non ti riconosco più, Furian”.  
Non aveva risposto.  
Leona avrebbe potuto ordinargli di dire la verità – obbediva, lui obbediva sempre – ma non era così che voleva penetrare nelle sue tenebre.  
Alla fine, molto lentamente, Furian sollevò lo sguardo in quello di Leona, scostandole dal viso una ciocca di capelli ramati, scuriti alla radice dal sudore del loro amplesso consumato in silenzio.  
“Farete uccidere anche me, _dominatii_? È in vostro potere farlo. È un vostro diritto dimostrare il corso della giustizia di Aa. I miei fratelli hanno tradito la vostra casa, e voi…”  
“Stai zitto”.  
Leona aveva parlato come una _dominatii_ , non come un’amante.  
Sì, i suoi schiavi avevano cercato di ribellarsi. E sì, era suo diritto compiere un’azione dimostrativa, condannando a morte tutti i suoi _gladiatii_ , anche quelli che apparentemente le erano rimasti fedeli. Era suo diritto, e forse anche suo dovere nei confronti di un sistema che esigeva ogni giorno una goccia di sangue in più.  
Ma Leona non l’avrebbe fatto. Non poteva uccidere anche il Corvo e Furian. Non poteva, perché senza di loro non aveva alcuna possibilità di vincere il _Venatus Magni_ e di ripagare i debiti che ancora la rendevano schiava di suo padre.  
Non poteva uccidere Furian, perché il vuoto che sentiva nel petto all’idea di perderlo aveva il sapore del distacco, non della sconfitta.  
“Stai zitto”, ripeté, carezzandogli piano le orrende cicatrici che gli sfiguravano la gola e il petto, “stai zitto e pensa solo a vincere questo fottuto Magnii. Vincilo, e potrai scoparmi come un uomo libero, non più come uno schiavo”.  
Ci fu un lampo di gelido acciaio in quegli occhi di tenebra, e Leona, per un istante, si chiese se quello fosse l’ultimo ordine che avrebbe impartito a Furian. Si chiese se lui avrebbe continuato a starle accanto, quando avesse vinto i grandi giochi e il marchio da schiavo che aveva sulle guance fosse stato cancellato. Forse no: forse tutto quel darsi da fare sul suo pagliericcio era solo un modo come un altro di obbedire. Un modo come un altro di _sopravvivere_.  
Ma fu solo un lampo, perché le labbra di Furian si incresparono, mentre sussurrava:  
“Il vostro sussurro, la mia volontà, _Dominatii_ ”.  


*

  
È uno schiavo obbediente, Furian, e Leona gli ha ordinato di vincere.  
Furian si rialza. Sangue vermiglio – tanto, troppo – disegna fiumi di morte lungo il suo braccio, ma la furia con cui si slancia contro il Corvo è quella di una bestia che non sa arrendersi. Che _non può_ arrendersi.  
Leona si accorge con un sussulto che Furian e il Corvo sono gli unici due corpi ancora capaci si reggersi sulle proprie gambe. Piccole vite in un’arena di cadaveri.  
Uno solo può sopravvivere  
Furian non ha mai disobbedito, e gli ordini di Leona sono stati chiari.  
 _“Farete uccidere anche me, Dominatii?”_  
La domanda di Furian è una campana che suona a morto nelle orecchie di Leona: _no_ , vorrebbe gridare ora, _no, non ti farò uccidere, Furian_.  
Eppure, Leona siede su uno spalto, lontano dalla puzza di sangue e interiora, mentre la lama stretta fra le mani del Corvo disegna un sorriso di morte lungo la gola di Furian.  
Leona ha vinto.  
Il Corvo è in piedi al centro dell’arena, unico sopravvissuto fra centinaia di campioni ormai trasformati in cibo per gli avvoltoi.  
Leona ha vinto.  
Ha vinto, ma i suoi occhi sono fissi su quel corpo scomposto che sembra non avere più nemmeno un’ombra.  
La vittoria non ha mai avuto un sapore più sbagliato.  
  
  


* * *

1 Aa è il Dio della Luce: la storia si svolge nel momento in cui tutti e tre i soli di Itreya sono alti nel cielo. I soli vengono definiti gli occhi di Aa

2 In un contesto che si ispira molto ai giochi gladiatorii, i _dominatii_ sono i padroni, ricchi nobili che posseggono un “collegio”, ossia un gruppo di _gladiatii_ (schiavi combattenti) che combattono nel nome del loro padrone.

3 Le monete prendono il nome della classe sociale che le utilizza maggiormente: i soldi di rame sono detti “mendicanti”, mentre quelli d’oro “preti”.

4 Coloro che organizzano i combattimenti nell’arena

5 Il Venatus Magni è il più grande torneo: vincitore è l’unico gladiatii che resta vivo al termine del combattimento. La vittoria consiste in moltissimo oro per il suo dominatii e nella libertà per lo schiavo.

6 Nome con cui Mia Corvere, la protagonista della saga, è conosciuta sull’arena: Mia è una gladiatii di Leona, ed è una dei combattenti favoriti dal pubblico.  
7 Creatura mostruosa dotata di sei braccia e di ghiandole velenose, abilissima nel combattimento

8 Pericolosissime creature che infestano gli abissi marini o, in questo caso, le arene attrezzate per rappresentare battaglie navali

9 Sono entrambi Tenebris, ossia persone con la capacità di piegare le ombre al proprio volere. Leona non lo sa, ma riesce comunque a intuire le loro affinità.

10 Executus di Leona, ossia la persona che si occupa di acquistare gli schiavi e di allenarli per prepararli all’arena.

11 Apparato di scontri, arene e giochi di combattimento

12 Con tre soli in orbita nel cielo di Itreya, il buio cala solo una volta ogni due anni e mezzo: le giornate, quindi, sono scandite arbitrariamente: non ci sono notti e dì, ma solo “cambi” per indicare il trascorrere del tempo.

13 È un’espressione che non amo particolarmente, ma in questo caso la trovo appropriata, dal momento che nel libro viene ribadito spesso che Furian ha una bellezza fuori dal comune, dovuta probabilmente all’intervento di una figura capace di modellare la carne umana a suo piacere: il suo volto, dunque, appare davvero cesellato come quello della statua di un artista sublime.

14 Quell’unica notte ogni due anni e mezzo in cui tutti e tre i soli tramontano nello stesso momento.

15 Procedura in cui i nuovi schiavi vengono messi alla prova: solo chi sopravvive può diventare un _gladiatii_ a tutti gli effetti.

16 Si pensa che i morti raggiungano la dea Madre accanto a un grande focolare dove possono riscaldarsi per l’eternità.

17 Materiale leggerissimo e assai resistente, utilizzato per creare oggetti preziosi e armi formidabili.

18 Prostitute o prostituti.

19 Le ombre dei Tenebris hanno effettivamente una forza di volontà ben distinta da quella della loro controparte umana.

20 Capitale della Repubblica, nonché luogo in cui si sarebbe svolto il Venatus Magni.   
21 Gli altri membri del collegio di Leona hanno cercato di fuggire e ribellarsi: la punizione per gli schiavi ribelli a Itreya è la morte, spesso estesa a tutti gli schiavi del padrone tradito, per soffocare qualsiasi altro istinto facinoroso e per dare il “buon esempio” anche agli schiavi appartenenti ad altre famiglie.

  
  
  


* * *

  
Note:  
Ok, dopo questo muro infinito di note, non vi tedierò a lungo: solo, trattandosi di un fandom semisconosciuto, e partecipando a un’iniziativa per diffonderne la conoscenza, ho pensato che potesse essere utile inserire delle note per rendere comprensibili alcuni meccanismi.  
Infine, ci tengo a specificare che il prompt che ha dato il via a tutto è stato proposto da Juriaka nel contesto dell’Headcanon Challenge: “Chi fra i due ucciderebbe l’altro?”  
Ah, di nuovo: sono a pagina 100 del terzo volume, quindi se per caso sentiste l'irrefrenabile voglia di raccontarmi cosa succede più avanti, vi prego di aspettare qualche giorno (e, al tempo stesso, di perdonare se eventuali cose scritte qui si rivelassero in contrasto con quanto rivelato più avanti). 


End file.
